Thank You, Ser
by PrincessTverski
Summary: Commander Cullen disciplines Lady Trevelyan, an unruly recruit. PWP. NSFW.


**NSFW!**

 **CW: BDSM, spanking, oral sex, anal play**

* * *

Elena Trevelyan stood silent before her Commander, her bright eyes downcast, staring at her feet. Low candlelight flicked around the edges of the darkened chamber. She could feel the Commander's eyes on her, heavy and dark, and she steeled herself for whatever he would deem a suitable punishment. She had been in trouble with his officers before, but he'd always been lenient. This time she knew she would not get off so easily. She squeezed her thighs together in anticipation, a little flare of heat blossoming through them.

"You have deliberately disobeyed a _direct_ order from your superior, recruit, and endangered the lives of your cohort in the process. What have you to say for yourself?" His tone was biting, cold and unyielding as the sword at his hip.

She remained silent, eyes downcast, knowing he didn't actually wish her to reply. A moment later, she heard the scrape of his chair across the stone floor, and then the heavy thud of his boots as he stalked around the desk to stand behind her. Still, Elena didn't dare to raise her eyes–if he wanted her to look at him, he would say so. She could smell him though–the warm, masculine scent that was uniquely him, overlaid with metal polish, leather, and sweat. She licked her lips, dragging her tongue slowly back across her teeth.

"Very well, recruit, if you will not answer for your actions, you shall be punished," his voice was a low rumble, sending warm breath across her neck.

Involuntarily, she shivered, anticipation coiling her belly at his words. _Punishment from the Commander_ , what a delightful thought.

Suddenly, she felt his warm hands at her shoulders, pushing her down. "Bend. Rest your forearms on the desk, recruit."

She did as he ordered, still resisting the urge to look back at him. As she settled into position, she felt him smooth his one large hand down her spine, pushing until her lower back curved down, offering her backside up to him, feeling terribly wicked as she did so.

He skimmed his hands down her hips, his palms cupping the curve of her ass before stroking her inner thighs. Teasing, light caresses that hinted at what was to come while denying her any real friction at the same time. His gloved fingers danced up her thighs and to the front of her hips, slowly unlacing her trousers. Carefully, with agonizingly deliberate movements, he eased the fabric down her hips, taking her smalls with her, until the most intimate parts of her body were bared to him.

A perverse surge of pride welled through her at his sharp intake of breath, but a moment later she let out her own as one warm, leather wrapped finger stroked feather light over her lower lips.

"Sometimes I think you break the rules because you _like_ being punished," he whispered, his voice hoarse with longing.

She opened her mouth to speak for the first time that evening, when the Commander pressed his finger pasted her lips.

"Taste," he commanded.

With a cheeky nip of her teeth, she sucked every last hint of moisture from his fingertip, lapping greedily at him.

"Good girl," he praised, rubbing the same finger over her lips.

Elena could feel him at her side, the warmth radiated off of his body like a fire, but she resisted the urge to look at him. She knew doing so would only result in further punishment. If her time with the Inquisition taught her one thing, it was that with the Commander, there were punishments, and then there were _punishments_ ; she didn't wish to risk the latter.

The soft creak of leather met her ears and very slowly out of the corner of her eye she saw one leather glove resting on the desk. Her heart sped up at the sight–thoughts of his bare skin against her own made her mouth water. Gooseflesh rose up her spine as he trailed the other glove over her back, dipping slowly across her buttocks, tendrils of pleasure trailing in its wake.

After a moment, the glove joined its mate on the desk.

"Keep your eyes forward," he ground out, the sound of his boots telling her he was once again standing behind her.

Dutifully, Elena cast her eyes forward, focusing intently on the narrow window behind his desk. The inky blackness of the night sky beyond was perfect for reflecting the chamber back at her. A low moan escaped her throat as she took in the hazy scene: her bent over the Commander's desk, ass raised in the air, and him, tall and powerful, gaze riveted to her displayed body, his hand palming the front of his trousers.

At her sound, his eyes snapped up, meeting her's in the window. Though the reflection was not clear, she could see the heat and lust burning in his amber gaze. Her heart thundered against her chest and she dared wiggle her hips.

Instead of reacting to her blatant invitation, the Commander tsked in irritation. "If you will not do as you're told, you will force my hand."

Elena opened her mouth to apologize, gaze once again lowered to the desk beneath her when darkness covered her eyes. Silky soft fabric was secured at the back of her head, and the Commander gave a sharp tug on the blindfold, ensuring it was in place. With her vision gone, she knew she'd have to use her other senses to understand what was going on around her. Elena's breath slowed as she strained to hear what he was doing–

"Ahhh!" she cried out in shock more so than pain as his palm cracked across her backside.

Another loud crack rent the air, as he slapped the opposite cheek, but Elena managed not to cry out this time. Still, she was breathing heavily, her nails digging into the wooden surface below her. She had not expected him to act so swiftly, but _Maker_ , she was glad that he did. His big hands began kneading her cheeks, transforming stinging pain to throbbing heat.

"This is the price for your disobedience, recruit. Have you anything to say for yourself?" The Commander's voice was low and sensual, and she could feel the undercurrent of his lust behind each word.

Tilting her hips higher, she completely exposed her seam to him. Again, her ears were met with his sharp intake of breath; the sight of her flushed, glistening pussy must be driving him to madness. In a breathy voice she said what she knew they both wanted to hear.

"Thank you, Ser. May I have another?"

Groaning In response, his hand smacked over her cheeks in rapid succession, alternating across her ass. The Commander granted no reprieve from his onslaught, and soon she was gasping with each strike. Gasping, yet raising her hips to meet his strike. Before each fall of his hand, anticipation coiled tight through her body, and when his palm finally fell, it exploded across her skin, licking around her thighs to meet the sharp sting of pain he brought.

"I should whip you raw. Until you can't sit for a week!" His heavy breaths mingled in the air as he spoke, and Elena wished she could see him–face flush with desire and control, sweat beading his brow, perhaps a lock of hair falling into his eyes.

"Please, Ser!" she cried, not entirely sure what she was begging for.

Her backside was aflame, but the pain was sweet, mingled as it was with heat. Her cunt ached–so much stimulation so close to her entrance made her feel almost painfully empty. She need him to give her–to give her–what she didn't know.

But he did.

The thud of his knees on the floor was Elena's only warning before he thrust his face between her legs, his hands cradling her hips to hold them in place. He feasted on her–licking, kissing, _savoring_ her plump, wet flesh like it was ambrosia. Her moans were relentless now, her hips bucking back and forth, gliding over his face as he ate her out. She was so wet she could feel her desire coating her thighs and surely the Commander's face as well. He tongued her clit, covering the length of her seam before licking his way back down.

"So wet for me," he ground out. "Was right–you like…discipline."

One thick finger delved inside of her and her toes curled at the mind-blowing pleasure surging through her body. "Oh, Ser! Ser, please! Oh, Cuuuullen!"

He traced his tongue to the base of her cunt, gathering her wetness before moving higher. He spread her cheeks, a soft groan sounding as he took in the sight of her tight, puckered entrance. Circling her with his tongue, he continued thrusting into her cunt with his finger, first one, then working another in. She keened as his fingers filled her at the same time he flicked his tongue over her tighter hole. He kissed his way down her flesh, returning his attentions to her soaking entrance. With a devilish tongue, he lashed her clit. She could feel her orgasm building, just about to break the more flick, _just one more!_

As if sensing that she was at the precipice, the Commander suddenly pulled away. "You will not come until I order you to, recruit!"

To prove his point, a sharp, open palm slap landed against her pussy, causing her strangled gasp of disappointment to morph into a throaty moan. Despite his order, the full force of his calloused, warm hand at her cunt pushed her over the edge. Pleasure rippled through her body, sending waves of fire crashing over her skin as her empty sheath contracted, begging to be filled.

"Oh please, _please_! Ser, Cullen, please!" She babbled.

He must have taken pity on her because the next thing she felt was his mouth at her entrance, lapping and licking her orgasm into a frenzy. His fingers thrust inside of her, finally giving her body a taste of what she so desperately craved. Elena writhed against him, bucking wildly into his face, riding his fingers as pleasure exploded behind her eyes.

Barely beginning to come down from her high, he suddenly pulled away and flipped her onto her back. Her trousers were ripped the rest of the way down her legs and the telltale sounds of leather and metal told her he was doing the same to himself. As quickly as he had left, he was back, covering her lithe body with his own more powerful one. The harsh rip of fibers sounded as he rent the fabric of her tunic in two, the silken glide of his bare skin over her own stoking the flames of her release higher. With one smooth motion, one powerful thrust, he seated himself inside of her. She cried out, back bowing off the desk as he entwined their hands together holding her wrists over her head. He continued to thrust, slamming inside of her with such force that she could hear reports crashing around them and the desk scraping over the stone floor.

"So tight…so hot," he groaned, his breath scorching against her neck. "Lush little body taking me so well."

Each powerful thrust of his cock sent off an exquisite bloom of pleasure deep within her. Her body continued to clench around him, as she stretched to accommodate his girth, her orgasm plateauing at a low simmer. One of his large hands released her wrists to roam over her body, squeezing and kneading her breast, clever fingers tweaking her nipple until she was sure it was rosy and pebbled with desire.

His hand traveled up to stroke her cheek, his touch surprisingly gentle compared with his frantic, punishing thrusts. Fingers crept further up her face, edging the hem of her blindfold. Color burst across her vision, the scrap of silk ripped away.

"Take my seed, wicked girl," he commanded, voice ragged as he surged into her, their bodies melding into one. "Come for me now, love."

Elena's eyes met his, taking in the molten lust of his gaze while she took his thick cock. With a final, brutal thrust, the Commander threw his head back, the muscles of his neck corded as he howled her name. The sight of it, the feeling of his hot seed spurting deep in her sheath sent her over the edge, another orgasm ripping through her as her body clenched down on him, holding him deep within her.

Slowly, as they came down from their release, Cullen continued to thrust slowly into her, wringing every last moment of pleasure for both of them. Their heavy breaths filled the air as his hands moved from her wrists to cup her face. He kissed her, sweetly, gently. His lips pressing and parting hers with reverence. Slowly, he lifted his head, a lazy smile, no doubt a mirror to her own, spreading across his handsome face.

"Did you enjoy yourself, sweetheart? I wasn't too rough with you?"

She glanced up at him almost shyly–just the way she had when she had suggested playing like this: her the unruly recruit, him the unyielding general tasked with bringing her to heel.

Still too addled from their lovemaking to form coherent thought, she babbled "no. I mean, yes. I mean, yes I enjoyed myself; no you weren't too rough. I rather liked being at your mercy."

Cullen chuckled as he eased out of her. She could have cried at the empty feeling that replaced him, but Elena knew she would soon have him inside of her again.

Gathering her into his arms, Cullen headed towards the ladder, "I've a bath waiting for us. You can tell me everything you liked in excruciating detail while I wash you."

Elena grinned at the thought as she burrowed into his chest, her fingers playing with his golden chest hair. "Only if you promise to join me this time."

Kissing her forehead, he gazed down at her, his golden eyes full of love. "I think I can manage that."

* * *

 **Comments? Questions? Constructive Criticism? Please PM or Review!**


End file.
